While You Were Gone
by MoonlightNymph
Summary: La historia se ha invertido, los vampiros son ahora los perseguidos. En un mundo donde no se esta seguro Selene tendra que buscar la manera de que su raza no desaparesca mientras trata de mantener a salvo a su hija Eve y busca a su amado Michael.
1. Chapter 1

While You Were Gone

Disclaimer

Estoy bien segura que han escuchado muchisimas veces to pero ahi les recuerdo, yo aqui no gano nada, nada es mio mas que la creatividad para crear esta historia, la que hago por el simple deseo de entretenerme.

Capitulo Uno

-Lo encontraremos, no te preocupes. Encontraremos pronto a tu padre.-Le dije a mi hija, una hija que hasta hace tan solo horas no conocía de su existencia, una hija que durante mucho tiempo había sido tratada como un animal de cría, una hija que con tan solo doce años había estado dentro de mí y a la que se me había privado crecer, un hija que a tan corta edad cargaba con el peso de ser un ser buscado, odiado y poseedor de una fuerza jamás antes vista en ningún ser

Íbamos en silencio, David conducía la camioneta que habíamos robado de ANTIGEN, nos dirigíamos a un lugar seguro según David. Un lugar donde podríamos permanecer unos idas, despistar a los humano y, con suerte, buscar un refugio más seguro en donde pudiera poner a salvo a mi hija así como continuar la búsqueda de Michael_. "Michael, ha pasado tanto tiempo...si tan solo estuvieras aquí sabrías que hacer, sabrías que decirle"_ pensé mientras mi mirada, antes perdida en el infinito de la oscuridad de aquella carretera intrancitada, se enfocaba en mi hija. Su rostro parecía el de una niña, pero su mirada reflejaba el sentimiento de aquel que experimenta cosas terribles en tan corto tiempo. Ella no merecía tal cosa. Ella debió crecer siendo amada y protegida, debió crecer sabiéndose segura en el confort de la vida con sus padres, debió saber lo que era ser una niña deseada, tratada como un ser valioso y no como un experimento insignificante. Mi pobre hija había sufrido tanto en sus cortos a_ñ_os.

Enseguida sin darme cuenta comencé a acariciar su largo y hermoso cabello, tan parecido al mío cuando era humana. Por lo general no solía mostrar mis emociones, cosa que Michael siempre lograba que hiciera, pero esta indefensa pequeña necesitaba de más consuelo y afecto en este momento de lo que yo necesitaba mi orgullo. Todos habíamos sufrido suficiente para una vida, pero si su dolor se alivianaba con una muestra de afecto entonces era justo romper mi mascara impenetrable por mostrar aprecio a mi única hija, la hija que había esperado más de una década para conocerme. Sumida en pensamientos y en el silencio que dominaba la camioneta, seguí acariciando el pelo de mi niña, pensando en las similitudes que este tenía al cabello de su padre. Con el rabillo de mi hijo admire su rostro, sus manitas, cosas que debí haber podido hacer cuando ella era una bebe, cosas que debimos compartir como familia, junto a mí querido Michael.

Tras unos minutos de repetición de movimientos, la cabeza de mi hija descendió, probablemente por el cansancio y el exceso de emociones fuertes, se poso sobre mi hombro, buscando tal vez, la seguridad que los brazos de una madre suelen otorgar a un niño. Madre. Que palabra tan rara para referirme a mí misma. Nunca en mis siglos de vida había pensado que sería yo llamada tal cosa. Muchos nombres habían sido dichos refiriéndose a mí:_ Vampira, cazadora, justiciera, guerrera, mujer, amante_ pero jamás madre, nunca madre. Aunque, si de especificidades se trata, mi hija jamás me había llamado de tal forma. Y como hacerlo, como tener la confianza para hacerlo si en las horas que llevábamos sabiendo de la existencia una de la otra yo había hecho tan poco por ganarme su afecto._ "He soñado contigo, y de cómo sería conocerte, como una niñita tonta. Pero tu corazón es tan frio como el de una muerta" _me había dicho. En esa sola oración ella me había revelado el más profundo deseo de su alma pero me había revelado también su opinión sobre mí. Siempre me había acostumbrado a no poner mucha importancia en la opinión de otros sobre mí. Sabía como había sido vista por siglos: fría, calculadora, asesina sin corazón. Solo Michael había visto mas allá, pero el hecho de que fuera mi propia hija, la hija mía y de Michael que pensara así de mi hirió mi corazón aun mas. Puede que no lo mostrara, pero desde que vi sus ojos tornarse azul intenso sobre negro cuando se alimentaba de sangre, el saber que había salido de mí, me había hecho amarla en el mismo instante que comprendí que aquella niña tan fuerte e indefensa a la vez era mía. Mi deseo de protegerla habría ido a cualquier punto. El detective Sebastian había intentado convencerme que no volviera sola a ANTIGEN, pero mi cerebro no escuchaba razones, yo había prometido protegerla, darle la mayor normalidad posible. Pensando en normalidad, recordé un dato esencial, que siendo una mejor madre debí haber recordado mucho antes.

Me moví un poco y pose mi mano derecha sobre su mejilla, haciéndola mirar en mi dirección. Sus ojos mostraban cansancio. -Hace unas horas me dijiste que tu nombre era "sujeto número 2", ¿es que acaso no tienes nombre, pequeña?-

-Nunca tuve uno, siempre me llamaban sujeto número dos, decían que los animales no tenían derecho a tener nombres como la gente decente.-Me dijo con ojos conectados a los míos. Al oír eso, sentí una rabia que recorría mi cuerpo _"¿Cómo se atreven? ¡Era es solo una niña!" _Malditos, ni eso habían podido darles, ni siquiera por el hecho que habían pensado criarla para luego matarla. Ni siquiera por deferencia habían tenido la delicadeza de otorgarle un nombre.

Pensamientos de cuánto dolor y tristeza podía haber experimentado me llenaron el rostro. Se debió notar porque el rostro de mi pequeña se torno inmediatamente en una mueca de preocupación. Yo reaccione rápido, no quería que se preocupara aun mas, no ella.

-¿Te gustaría tener uno? Un nombre, quiero decir. Podrías escoger uno de tu agrado.-Le dije, en esperanza de darle un poco de normalidad a su vida, además, no podía referirme a ella eternamente como "niña".

-No sé de ninguno, no sabría como nombrarme. Ni siquiera sé cuál es tu nombre.

Con el rabillo del ojo vi como sonreía David ante aquel comentario.

-Selene, mi nombre es Selene.-

-Es un bonito nombre-Me dijo, sin soltar su abrazo de mi.

-Tú también tienes que tener un nombre. Sabes, hace mucho tiempo yo tenía una madre, eso fue hace siglos. Su nombre era Eve. ¿Te gustaría llamarte Eve?-Le dije, acariciándole levemente su mejilla. Su rostro cambio de color, adquirió un tono más brillante mientras sus ojos se tornaban en verdadera felicidad, algo que solo había visto en ella hacia un par de horas cuando la había rescatado del edificio de ANTIGUEN y nos habíamos re encontrado.

- ¿Tendré un nombre? Es uno muy bonito, gracias, gracias, mama.-Me dijo abrazándome aun más fuerte.

_Mama._ Me había llamado mama. Qué raro sonaba aquella palabra de sus labios, de los labios de mi hija, de Eve. De inmediato sentí una emoción que jamás había sentido. No acostumbrada a mostrar mis emociones hice todo lo que sabía, y la abrace y la acune contra mí. Por un rato nadie dijo nasa, nadie hablo, todos como sumidos en el silencio. No fue hasta casi treinta minutos en el camino que me di cuenta que la respiración de mi hija, de Eve, estaba regulada y tranquila. Estaba dormida. Yo también sentía mi cuerpo extenuado, pero no dormí, no, le había prometido a Eve que la cuidaría, tenía que estar alerta pues en aquellos momentos, éramos los sujetos más buscados del país. _Nosotros y Michael_, pensé, inmediatamente deseando tenerlo aquí con nosotras, a salvo. Solo esperaba que encontrara donde esconderse, que encontrara refugio y se mantuviera a salvo hasta que se le pasara la confusión que debía tener luego de tan largo tiempo en criogenia.

Sentí la camioneta disminuir velocidad y levante mi la mirada para analizar el lugar en el que nos encontramos. David había aparcado enfrente de una casa, no se veía abandonada. Estaba en medio del bosque y a una buena distancia de todo lo que se podía llamar civilización. Era una casa pequeña, de un solo nivel con pinta de haber pasado por mejores momentos aunque en general parecía segura. Abrí la puerta de la camioneta y me baje con cuidado para no molestar a Eve, luego la tome en brazos.

-Déjame ayudarte Selene.-Me dijo Davis, que en solo un segundo había aparecido a mi lado dispuesto a ayudarme con mi hija.

-No, yo lo hago.-Le conteste tercamente, pensando en el número de veces que pude haber hecho esto mismo cuando mi hija era solo una bebe. Pensé en cómo se me había privado el derecho de tomarla en brazos y ponerla a dormir en su cuna, o de cargarla cuando llorara en la noche.

David, conociendo que tenia la batalla perdida, continúo caminando enfrente de mí y nos abrió la puerta para que pasáramos. _Quédense aquí_, dijo y desapareció por unos segundos. Al volver, venia con una lámpara de gas encendida en la mano, esta me dio una mejor vista de nuestros alrededores. Nos encontrábamos en medio de una pequeña sala de estar escasamente amueblada y muy pequeña, de hecho, todo el lugar era bastante pequeño, no podía tener más de una habitación o tal vez dos.

- ¿Que es este lugar?-

-Es una casa que adquirí hace unos meses, nadie sabe que la tengo, ni siquiera mi padre. La compre porque pensé que algún día seria útil, ya ves que estamos alejados de todo. Ven, tiene una habitación con cama donde puedes poder a la niña. Las ventanas están reforzadas con un metal resistente, es bastante seguro. No tenemos energía, pero creo que es mejor así, para no llamar atención. Tenemos agua corriente en el pequeño baño que hay al final del pasillo. Hay algo de ropa que siempre mantuve aquí por emergencias, tal vez algo le sirva a Eve, seguro que ha de querer sacarse toda esa ropa ensangrentada.

Entramos el pequeño cuarto carente de decoración y pose a Eve en la cama, esta inmediato abrió los ojos soñolientos.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En un lugar seguro, Eve. ¿Quieres bañarte, quitarte esa ropa? Ven conmigo.-

Con dificultad debido a su extremo cansancio, se puso en pie con mi ayuda y caminamos en dirección al baño que David me había indicado. Cuando llegamos abrí la puerta y vi que en efecto era un lugar pequeño. Coloque a Eve en el retrete y tras unos minutos de explicarle cómo funcionaba la ducha, le indique que volvería pronto con unas toallas y algo de topa. Salí pronto del cuarto de aseo y con mis ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad, busque la presencia de David en toda la casa. Lo encontré sentado en un viejo sofá en lo que parecía ser la sala de estar, en sus manos llevaba una radio muy antigua. Al detectar mi presencia en la habitación, levanto la mirada para hablar conmigo.

-Encontré esta vieja radio y le he puesto baterías nuevas, nos servirá para mantenernos al tanto de los movimientos de los humanos y los licántropos. No podemos darnos el lujo de estar incomunicados, es por eso que mañana.-

-Buena idea.-Le respondí, yo también había pensado en eso.

-Nos mantendremos aquí un tiempo. El sótano tiene una pasadizo y una escotilla de salida alterna la cual yo mismo hizo en casos de emergencia. Creo que es mejor si mantenemos el uso de las luces al mínimo, nos limitaremos a velas porque llaman menos la atención. Este lugar esta desolado pero nunca se es demasiado precavido, si sabes lo que te digo. Te he dejado algo de ropa para Eve y para ti en el cuarto y también unas toallas y una barra de jabón, pensé que ambas querrían quitarse la sangre de encima. Este lugar lo adquirí con la intención de que fuera un refugio así que siempre lo mantuve con ropa. La ropa puede que le quede algo grande a Eve porque aun es una niña pero servirá, por lo menos hasta mañana.-Por un momento pensé preguntar para que necesitaría yo ropa, pero después pensé que un cambio no sería tan malo, después de todo, estaba toda manchada en sangre y destruida.

-¿Que hay mañana?-

-Iré al escondite de mi padre y de camino pasare por ropa más adecuada para la niña, de paso necesito conseguir sangre para todos porque aquí no hay nada y no podemos arriesgarnos a salir todos o a atacar a un humano, además, tu hija necesita recuperar fuerzas. Aun es muy joven y necesita alimentarse más seguido que tú o yo.-

-¿Le dirás a tu padre dónde estamos?-No me gustaba nada la idea de que Thomas supiera donde estábamos. Después de haber entregado a mi hija a sus buscadores, si volvía a verle la cara seria para matarlo.

-No, no lo creo. No quiero ponerlas en peligro. Por eso es mejor que yo maneje todas las salidas, por lo menos en estos días, hasta que bajen la guardia. Ellos no saben que eres inmune a la luz del sol pero si saben que Eve lo es, si te ven y te siguen, ambas estarán en peligro.-

Tenía razón, cuanto menos por unos días deberíamos permanecer aquí, hasta hacer creer a todo el mundo que nos habíamos ido lejos. Esto nos daría tiempo para buscar a Michael.

-Necesitaremos un teléfono, uno de prepago para que no nos rastreen. Vamos a necesitar mantenernos en contacto con el detective Sebastian.-

-Lo sé, ya lo había pensado, descuida. Ve con tu hija, descansa, Selene, hablaremos después de una buena siesta.-

-Bien.-Y con esto, di por terminada nuestra conversación.-

Como había dicho David, allí en la cama, en aquel cuarto estaban perfectamente dobladas varias mudas de ropa. Mire todas, en busca de una que le quedara mejor a Eve y una para mi. Al encontrarla aparte lo demás, poniéndolo en el viejo ropero de la habitación. Tome la ropa en mano, el jabón y las toallas y me dirigí al baño. Y toque la puerta suavemente y abrí.

-Eve, esto es para ti. Es jabón, una toalla y algo de ropa. Te quedaran algo grandes pero por lo menos podrás quitarse esa ropa sucia de encima.-

-Gracias.-

Al cabo de quince minutos salió del baño, vestida con un sudadera ajustable color gris y una camiseta color negro y el cabello aun mojado.

-Hay un peine en la mesa de noche, encendí una vela para que veas mejor, si necesitas encender otra, hay más en uno de los cajones. Vengo rápido, intenta dormir.-Ella sonrió y habiendo encontrado el peine, comenzó a desenredar su cabello mientras se paraba enfrente del espejo.

El baño me hiso sentir bien, pero por desgracia me relajaba demasiado y dadas las circunstancias, estar relajado no era buena idea. Debíamos estar alerta a todo momento, en especial cuando eres perseguida por dos razas y andas en búsqueda de un amante perdido. _Pero es agradable relajarse de vez en cuando _decía mi voz interna. No, hasta que no encontráramos a Michael y estuviéramos todos juntos otra vez no podía bajar la guarda, no hasta que hiciéramos del mundo un lugar seguro para todos. Con eso en mente, rápido termine mi baño y me seque. Me seque y tome la ropa que me había dejado David entre mis manos. ¿_Jeans negros y una camisa purpura?_ Nada Como mi usual atuendo, pero este, por desgracia, estaba arruinado.

Entre sigilosamente al cuarto, esperando ver a Eve durmiendo. Estaba en la cama, su cabello esparcido por la almohada y sus ojos cerrados. Se veía tan tranquila, sin saber todo lo que pasaríamos para poder tranquilidad. Aun tan inocente, mi niña, tan fuerte pero tan pacifica, con su rostro angelical al dormir_. Te pareces a tu padre más de lo que crees, Eve, el es el único aparte de ti que he visto dormir con completa inocencia. _Dije en mi mente. Con cuidado tome la sabana y la cubrí con ella, para evitar que le diera frio. Un pensamiento tonto considerando que mi pequeña era tal vez el ser más poderoso de la tierra y el frio de la mañana no le haría daño.

-¿Mama, eres tú?-Me dijo en voz baja y yo me paralicé. No acostumbrada a ser madre, jamás habiendo pensado que me convertiría en una, el nombre aun me alteraba.

-Sí, soy yo, pensé que dormías.-Le dije, sentándome en el espacio vacío de la cama.

-No puedo dormir. Cada vez que cierro los ojos…pienso que te irás y que jamás te volveré a ver.-Al decir eso se dio vuelta, mirándome a los ojos con aquellos ojos claros, tan llenos de inocencia pero que en poco habían sufrido tanto. De momento ansié que ella no hubiese tenido que vivir con todo lo que ha pasado, no a tan corta edad.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado, tranquila. No te dejaría sola nunca, te lo prometí. Ya sé que piensas que tengo el corazón frio, Eve, pero quiero que entiendas que yo jamás te dejaría sola en un mundo al que no conoces y corres peligro. Ahora, tienes que dormir.-Le dije recostándome a su lado bajo las sabanas. Con mi mano toque suavemente su frente y sus ojos.-Descansa Eve, yo estoy contigo.-

Aun un poco alterada pero atacada por la seguridad que mi presencia le proporcionaba no dijo más. A continuación me sorprendió al abrazarme y poner su cabeza en mi pecho, como aquel niño que busca el abrazo de su madre.

-Buenas noches, mama.-Me dijo, y rápidamente cerró los ojos, y, al cabo de unos minutos, su respiración se regulo e inmediatamente supe que estaba dormida.

_**Ocho días después**_

La que vivíamos era una incertidumbre desesperada, una incertidumbre que hasta a los ms tranquilos podía afectar. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a la espera. Por seis siglos yo había sido la mano justiciera, la que llevaba el destino a las criaturas y por primera vez yo solo me limitaba a esperar. Por primera vez dependía de las circunstancias. Davis había sido de mucha ayuda estos últimos días, como prometido, se había encargado de hacer las diligencias y de traer todo lo necesario para mantenernos en contacto con el mundo y lo necesario para alimentarnos. Ambos habíamos ideado una serie de escenarios en caso de que tuviéramos que salir huyendo, dado que nos encontraran los licántropos. Estábamos en medio de una guerra, no con una sino con dos especies y nos enfrentábamos a ella sin nada, solo con un puñado de los nuestros dispuestos a luchar y otro poco que se negaba, prefiriendo quedarse en la miseria en la que se encontraban en vez de hacer frente. No podía culparles, si algunos de esos licántropos que estaban sueltos en las calles llevaban el suero proveniente de la sangre de Eve, no guardaban mucha esperanza de salir vivos en caso de una contienda. Los únicos tres seres que teníamos la capacidad de acabar con tales criaturas éramos Michael, Eve y yo. Una estaba a cargo de buscar a su compañero perdido, la otra era una niña de doce años sin experiencia en batalla, y el otro estaba perdido. Tenía que admitirlo: nuestras probabilidades de ganar rondaban exactamente por los suelos, especialmente si no estábamos todos unidos y eso me preocupaba mucho. Hablando de preocupaciones, aun no encontrábamos a Michael. Gracias a la computadora, el celular y la radio provistos por David, logramos conseguir buena comunicación con el mundo exterior y con el detective Sebastian quien buscaba por donde podía en búsqueda de una pista que nos ayudara a identificar el paradero de mi compañero. También trataba de idear junto con David una lista con una serie de lugares que podían servir de escondite, tomando en cuenta que el también debía estar tratando de localizarme. Ya habíamos buscado en la mayoría, todos sin éxito. El problema de todo es que tanto como David como yo sabíamos que la búsqueda se aceleraría un poco si no nos negásemos a llevar a Eve. Su conexión con Michael y yo nos hubiese ayudado mucho ya que ella podía detectar su presencia o la mía dada un perímetro considerable. Pero como habíamos planteado desde un principio, utilizar a mi hija cuando ella aun estaba muy verde estaba fuera de planes. Lo debatimos por unas noches, pero como le explique a David: mi hija era un ser fuerte, con poder ilimitado, inmortal y feroz pero cadente de experiencia de batalla. Con un oponente saldría victoriosa, con dos tal vez, pero con varios su vida podía correr mucho riesgo. Por supuesto, ella lo negaba. Se rehusaba a dejarme ir a ningún lugar sin estar pegada a mis faldas y de eso no la había podido convencer, asi que todo el rastreo en busca de Michael había sido realizado por David.

En los últimos días también habíamos rastreado y localizado varios clanes vampíricos que podían ser potenciales aliados. Había uno especialmente, a dos horas de nuestra actual ubicación, que era conocido por haber luchado con los licántropos durante la purga, lo que nos demostraba que era progresistas de mentalidad abierta. Eso nos dio el coraje suficiente para recurrir a ellos como primera fuente de ayuda. Pensábamos que al hacer alianza con un clan, los demás no tardarían en seguir. Esa era nuestra meta. Pero había un detalle, a lo que nos dirigíamos esta noche era una reunión con quizás más de quince vampiros adultos, y la seguridad de Eve era primordial. David y yo debíamos ir juntos, porque como estaban las cosas nadie estaba seguro yendo solo a ningún lado, el problema era que no podíamos llevar a Eve sola, por lo que tendía que ir con nosotros.

La cuestión de la seguridad de Eve comenzó a preocuparme, así que comencé a balancear mi tiempo entre buscar a Michael, hacer planes y entrenar un poco a Eve. No era que la idea fuera reconfortante, mi corazón ansiaba darle normalidad a mi hija, pero parte de mi trabajo era asegurarme que no estuviera indefensa y todos sabíamos, incluso ella, que en una batalla yo no podría permanecer en su lado. Así que a su tierna edad comencé a ayudarla y a ensenarle todo lo que yo sabía. Todo resulto más fácil de lo que yo pensaba pues si bien Eve poseía la naturaleza pacifica de su padre, también tenía la fiereza y los reflejos heredados de mi. Y después de todo, resulto ser que mi hija era muy buena en lo que le ensenábamos tanto David como yo. Me daría pena el pobre bastardo que tuviera la mala suerte de tener que enfrentarse al ser más poderoso jamás nacido en la tierra.

Sentí que alguien me hablaba y salí de mi encimamiento y mire a mi alrededor: estaba en al sótano y mi hija estaba enfrente mío, con sus brazos en posición de ataque, pero con duda en su rostro.

-Mama, ¿Qué te ocurre?-Me dijo con confusión. Sus ojos me miraban directamente, buscando una respuesta.

-Estoy bien, estaba pensando. Bien, lo has hecho bien hoy Eve, pero nunca debes confiarte, ni siquiera conmigo.-

-Pero mama…-

-Nada-le dije terminantemente.-Sabes que si no practicas, visualizándome a mi como el enemigo, no practicaras bien. Lo haces excelente, pero nunca debes confiarte. Ahora, quiero darte algo.-Le dije, yendo a buscar el paquete que yacía en la pequeña mesa alado mío. Una caja alargada, de madera que contenía mis dos primeros regalos para Eve.

La mire con detenimiento y le pase la caja.

-¿Qué es esto?-Me pregunto, mirando la caja por fuera.

-Ábrelo.-Y así lo hizo. Abrió la caja mirando sus contenidos y sosteniendo ambos en una mano.

-¿Qué son, mama?-

-El instrumento que tienes en la mano se llama átame, en una especie de cuchillo de doble filo, está hecho de plata, así que lo podrás usar contra los licántropos. Quiero que lo lleves todo el tiempo Eve. No quiero que estés desprotegida. Lo otro, Eve, es un collar muy especial, es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de mi vida humana. Mi mama me lo dio cuando cumplí catorce anos y se suponía que debía dárselo a mi hija. David lo encontró por mí en una caja de depósito en un banco, donde lo había guardado hace mucho tiempo. El logro recuperarlo.-

La mire, insegura de que mas decir. Jamás había dicho yo tanto, o mostrado tanto mi vulnerabilidad más que con aquella pequeña, ni siquiera con su padre me atrevía yo a mostrar mucho. Pero, ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si era mi culpa el que esta niña tuviese que estar metida en medio de todo esto, aun después de todo lo que había sufrido?

Ella me miro con ojos llorosos pero lo hizo nada, muy probablemente porque trataba de controlar sus emociones, como yo trataba de mostrarle. No quería que fuera fría ni que dejara de sentir. Pero, a veces, mostrar tus emociones enfrente de alguien equivocado puede costarte la vida.

-Gracias mama, este…es mi primer regalo. Nunca antes había tenido algo para mí de esta clase.-

-De nada, ahora, puedo oír que David a terminado de bañarse, ve y cámbiate, vístete y arréglate, pero sobre todo lleva contigo el átame que te regale, hoy vamos al escondite del Clan de Stan Vasisnski y no podemos confiarnos del todo.-

_**Bueno, aqui se quedo todo. Aun no puedo creer que mi hermana me animara a poner esto aca. Tengo varias cosas escritas pero continuare subiendo los capitulos segun la recepcion que tenga esta historia. Vi la pelicula y quede tan facinada con ella que desido empezar a escribir y aqui esta el principio de ese trabajo. No se olviden de dejar un reviewe porque esa es la forma de los escritores saber que tenemos que mejorar y que les gusta a usted que leen esto.**_

**_Hasta la proxima_**


	2. Chapter 2

While You Were Gone

Disclaimer

Estoy bien segura que han escuchado muchísimas veces esto pero ahí les recuerdo, yo aquí no gano nada, nada es mío más que la creatividad para crear esta historia, la que hago por el simple deseo de entretenerme.

_**Ahora, no se me asusten. Ya sé que Selene esta fuera de estilo, pero tiene una razón de ser y esta ya se acabo. Ella sabe que su hija necesitaba esto mientras se adaptaba a lo que la rodea, yo creo que es algo que ella estaría dispuesta a hacer. Con la niña y solo con ella. También está la cuestión de que ella no quiere que su hija crea que es indeseada. Pero también ella tiene un límite y ya está llegando a el. En este capítulo van a ver una scena que a lo mejor no les gusta pero tienen que entenderla. La explicación de todo la tendrán de parte de David. Espero les guste.**_

Capitulo Dos

-¿Ya llegamos mama?-Me pregunto mi hija desde el asiento trasero del auto que David había conseguido para nosotros. Ya llevábamos más de tres horas de camino y yo entendía el deseo de mi hija de llegar. Para ningún vampiro, en especial uno tan joven y con los instintos que ella poseía, le era fácil estar quieto en un sitio demasiado tiempo.

-Pronto Eve, pronto. Ya estamos llegando, ¿No David?-

-Ah este…si. Ya casi llegamos. ¿Ves ese edificio a lo lejos, el de ladrillos? Es por ahí.-Dijo, algo distraído. Yo sabía lo que le sucedía: ni a él ni a mí nos gustaba la idea de Eve tan expuesta a extraños.

Al cabo de unos minutos nos acercamos al lugar. Era uno de esos edificios que no dicen nada y que todos pasan por alto. No aparentaba tener ninguna luz prendida y eso, mas el hecho de que estaba en medio de un pueblo fantasma, no ayudaban a su toque lúgubre y descuidado. Nos bajamos de auto. Con el rabillo del ojo vi como Eve se arreglaba su vestido negro. Le llegaba hasta la rodilla y le cubría hasta la mitad de los brazos. Su cabello suelto y su rostro neutral hacia que pareciera más mayor de lo que en realidad era. Pero, aun cuando su vestuario estaba diseñado para hacerla parecer menos vulnerable, mi inocente hija todavía se podía ver bajo todo el numerito. Sentí su temor ante aquel entorno nuevo y oscuro cuando su mano tomo la mí y se acerco mas a mi mientras David y yo caminábamos hacia la puerta principal. Allí al instante pareció un vampiro, que casi no se vislumbraba pues se escondía detrás de la puerta, solo asomando los ojos. Inmediatamente nos pregunto quiénes éramos y que negocio teníamos en aquel lugar. David le explico que éramos esperados por el líder del clan e inmediatamente nos dejaron entrar. Aquel lugar por dentro era tan siniestro como por fuera. Telarañas por todos lados, muebles cubiertos por polvorientas mantas. Todo aquello tenia el aspecto de haber sido una especie de tienda muy antigua, tal vez de mas de un siglo. Pero no tuvimos mucho tiempo para admirar pues éramos conducidos por el mismo silente acompañante por unos pasillos que descendían en la tierra. Dimos vueltas hasta que llegamos a un gran umbral, a cada lado dos hombres de aspecto fuerte que por su postura parecían hacer de guardias. Inmediatamente, al llegar allí, nuestro guía se detuvo y se volvió hacia nosotros hablando por vez primera.

-Necesito que dejen sus armas aquí, por seguridad.-Nos dijo, sin mirarnos a los ojos. Me apresure a contestar pero David fue más rápido.

- ?De verdad me dices que entremos a un lugar lleno de vampiros sin ningún arma?-Le dijo, sus ojos tornándose azul característico de los vampiros. Sentí a Eve tensarse frente a mi lado.

-David, olvídalo, solo hagámoslo y ya.-Le dije, buscando su mirada con la mía y vi que al encontrarse el comprendía lo que intentaba hacerle saber: yo estaba preparada, jamás estaría indefensa, tenia armas conmigo que sabia seria difícil de encontrar para ellos. Automáticamente asintió, supe que el también venia preparado, así que sin mas problemas, permitimos que nos despojaran de "todas" nuestras armas. Ya habiendo quitado el problema de encima, nos dispusimos a pasar a la otra habitación pero ambos guardias nos bloquearon la entrada.

-Disculpe, señorita, pero aun no hemos revisado a la niña.-Me dijo, aun con los ojos en el piso.

-Van a tener que confiar en nosotros porque están locos si piensan que voy a permitir que pongan un dedo encima de mi hija. Ella no es parte de esto así que no la van a tocar.-Dije, colocándome enfrente de Eve.

-Pero...-

-Pero nada, si tanto problema causa nos iremos de aquí.-Le dije con el tono mas demandante que yo era capaz de emitir.

-Si...s...si, señorita, caballero, joven, si me acompañan por aquí por favor.-Nos dijo, haciendo señas para que nos dejaran pasar los centinelas.

Pasamos a la otra habitación. Era una habitación mucho más iluminada que la anterior, construida de manera circular, como un anfiteatro griego. Varias personas, vampiros, miembros del clan nos miraban con detenimiento desde sus respectivos lugares elevados que seguramente les permitían vernos con mejor claridad y desde cada ángulo. Muy ingenioso, pensé y continúe caminando hasta que quedamos en el mismo centro del lugar, donde tres sillas nos esperaban, todas colocadas al frente de un gran asiento que sin duda era ocupado por el que era el miembro del clan. Rápidamente mis instintos me dijeron que tenía que estar alerta y comencé a mirar a todos lados con aire de calma, como aquel que admira un paisaje sereno sin prisa. Después de todo, mi idea era demostrarles que no tenía miedo. Mire de reojo a mis dos acompañantes y me satisfizo comprobar que ambos intentaban hacer lo mismo que yo, algo no muy sencillo considerando que estábamos parados en medio del lugar como si fuésemos a ser juzgados o algo. Se oían murmullos por doquier, todos preguntando quiénes éramos y preguntas de esa índole. La cautela me hacía que se me erizaran los cabellos del cuerpo, incluso cuando tener frio era imposible dado el caso de que estábamos bajo tierra y yo tenía puestas una camisa de manga larga negra y un abrigo de cuero negro sobre jeans oscuros, ósea, imposible tener frio, en especial cuando sentía la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo. De momento, pensé en lo mucho que hubiese deseado que Michael estuviera con nosotros, por lo menos juntos, los tres seriamos casi invencibles, una fuerza mayor.

Tardaron unos minutos más y luego la voz del líder comenzó a dirigirse a nosotros-

-Buenas noches, les deseo de parte de todo mi clan a ustedes, sean bienvenidos. Yo, soy Stan, Stanislaw y como han de saber, soy el líder de este aquelarre. Esta-dijo señalando a una mujer pelinegra a su derecha-es mi esposa, Irina. Introducciones no hacen falta, mis queridos invitados, conozco quienes son. Tú eres David, hijo de Thomas. Conozco a tu padre, nuestros clanes se encontraron mucho antes de tu nacimiento. Tú, por otra parte querida, eres conocida por toda nuestra raza, al menos por los que quedamos. Tú eres la vampira amante del licántropo Michael Corvin. No que nos moleste en realidad, los licántropos fueron buenos aliados al principio cuando tratamos de poner resistencia a la Purga.-Nos dijo, dirigiéndose a nosotros con un aire de desdén.-Lo que si me gustaría saber es quién es esa hermosa niña que les acompaña la noche de hoy.-

-Esta es Eve, mi hija.-Le conteste mientras sentía la mano de Eve tomar la mía con fuerza. No le gustaban los extraños.

-Ah, un hija, de Corvin, estoy seguro. La primera hibrida de nacimiento, interesante. Es un niña única, querida Selene. Muchos en ambos lados quisieran verla muerta, muchos la verían como una aberración.-Nos dijo, e inmediatamente sentí el deseo de proteger a mi hija.- Jajaja, no se preocupen, a mi todo eso me da lo mismo. No hemos venido a hablar de especies sino a hablar de supervivencia. Estamos al borde de desaparecer y en lo que a mí concierne no debemos permitirlo. Allá los tontos que crean que esconderse por siempre es la solución.-

-Hace unos días sostuvimos una gran batalla con la compañía llamada ANTIGEN donde nos tuvieron cautivos a Michael y a mí por doce años. Doce años en los que dormimos sin conocer que teníamos una hija, una hija que mucho después entendí era la clave para que los licanos tomaran el poder una vez y por todas. La compañía elaboro un suero de su sangre que permite al licántropo infectado ser inmune a todas las debilidades de la raza, como lo es la plata en todas sus formas. Si ellos tienen acceso a mi hija, se acabo el juego, ellos ganan. Mi propósito de estar aquí ante ustedes es de que formemos una alianza, buscando más vampiros que se unan a nosotros con el fin de solucionar este problema común.-

- ¿Y qué sugieres, joven Selene?-

-Hemos pensado tanto David como yo que ya es hora de combatir. Pero antes es muy importante estudiar al enemigo y buscar información para preparar a los combatientes para una eventual batalla. Debo advertirles, no se cuanta cantidad de suero fue administrado ni a cuantos licántropos, pero si hay más de ellos por ahí, tenemos que tener cuidado. Son muy fuertes y aun más brutales que cualquier otro.-

-¿Que recomiendas, vampira?-Pregunto una de las presentes

-Recomiendo que busquemos donde está la celda de control. Alguien a parte de los de ANTIGEN tiene que estar controlando y movilizando a los licántropos al combate. También recomiendo que asignemos un grupo solamente encargado de buscarnos aliados. Teneos que ser discretos, no queremos que nadie note una gran movilización de vampiros, especialmente no los licántropos.-

-Tengo que pensar si no sería mejor entregar tu hija a los licántropos, así por lo menos lucharíamos contra solo uno de los males: los humanos.-Dijo otro de los espectadores. Inmediatamente mis ojos se tornaron azules; sentí a Eve a mi lado ponerse a la defensiva.

-Escúchenme bien, jamás voy a permitir eso. ¿Es que acaso no entienden? Mi hija es un ser tan especial que si cae en manos equivocadas podría significar el fin de una de las dos razas. Ella no solo es mi hija, es un milagro de ambas especias, jamás había nacido ningún bebe así. Es poderosa pero es solo una niña, jamás permitiré que nadie le ponga un dedo encima así que olviden esas ideas.-Le dije a todos sin afectar mi tono de voz pero con el semblante más fiero que podía yo lograr. Sentí la incomodidad de mi hija a mi lado.

-No hay necesidad de alterarnos. Me gusta tu idea Selene. Llevo siglos de vida y te conocí en tus trabajos para Viktor, se que eres la mejor. Creo que como líder de este clan puedo ofrecerte nuestra total alianza y te ofrezco un lugar aquí, en esta casa segura para que nos ayudes a buscar más aliados.-

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento, y estaremos viéndonos regularmente para poner en marcha los planes que tengo en mente, pero, por ahora no podemos instalarnos en este lugar. Mi hija y yo tenemos una misión por cumplir, buscar a su padre.-

-¿Además, aun debemos buscar más aliados? ¿Qué tal si nos comunicamos por la vía usual y nos encontramos en cuatro días a la misma hora para reportar progresos?-Dijo David

-De acuerdo. Quiero extenderles nuestra ayuda para todo lo que necesiten en el caso de necesitar ayuda en la búsqueda de tu...compañero.-

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero...-Comencé a decir pero sentí el apretar de la mano de Eve soltarse de la mía. Algo andaba muy mal. -Eve, ¿sucede algo?-Le pregunte mirando su carita desconcertada, su vista estaba muy lejos.

-Yo sentí algo creo que sentí a...Michael, a mi padre. No es así como me sucede siempre. Normalmente veo cosas pero...ahora es diferente.-La mire a los ojos y comprendí que teníamos que irnos de aquel lugar de inmediato. Mientras menos conocieran ellos de los dones de mi hija mucho mejor. El exceso de información no era bueno para nadie.

-Nosotros nos tenemos que ir, como quiera tenemos el tiempo justo para volver antes de que amanezca. Estaremos en contacto y gracias por recibirnos, nuestra alianza nos beneficiara mucho a todos. Dijo David dirigiéndose al líder y a su compañera mientras se volteaba hacia nosotros y escoltados, procedíamos a salir de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué diablos sucedió allí Eve?-

.-Yo...no lo sé. Jamás me había pasado.-Contesto la niña, algo desconcertada mirando a Selene con boca abierta mientras su madre la miraba severamente desde la parte delantera del auto en movimiento.

-¿Michael? ¿Viste a Michael?-La forma en la que se dirigía a su hija era tan fiera que hasta David se impresiono, quitando por un momento la mirada del camino.

-No, no vi nada, no vi nada, lo siento mucho, lo siento.-Se disculpaba la niña mientras sus ojos se humedecían al pensar que su madre pudiese llegar a enojarse tanto con ella por no poder darle una respuesta satisfactoria

-Lo siento. Pero por un momento pensé que habías visto algo.-

-Solo sentí. Sentí miedo, sentí confusión. Sentí...miedo. Ninguno de esos sentimientos eran míos.-

-Y tampoco míos así que debían ser de tu padre.-Dijo, como hablando para si misma, sin hacer mucho caso a la mirada su hija o a la cara de desconcierto de David.

-No creo que haya estado cerca de aquí, si lo hubiera estado no solo lo hubiera sentido sino que lo hubiera visto.-

-Esto no puede seguir así. Si queremos llegar a algún lugar en esta guerra tenemos que encontrar a tu padre, Eve. Mañana mismo vamos a salir a buscar a los lugares que nos falta.-

-Pero Selene, ¿es seguro?-

-No podemos seguir escondiéndonos como niños David. Tal vez no lo entiendas pero sentados no vamos a llegar a nada, eta guerra va a quedar como un recuerdo en el que los vampiros fuimos extintos.-Le dijo con una fiereza que hacia días no la veía expresar.- Después hablaremos de esto, cuando lleguemos y cuando Eve se vaya a la cama.-Dijo, dando a entender que no quería oír mas del tema.

-Disculpa, yo también quiero estar presente, tengo derecho a saber.-

-No vas a hacer nada Eve. Cuando lleguemos te vas a ir a dormir y nos dejaras a nosotros trabajar con el asunto. Esto es cosa mía y de David.-Le dijo cortante pues sabía que su hija, si llegaba a saber lo que ella pretendía hacer, la obligaría a llevarla con ella y la verdad no quería ponerla en esa position a menos que fuera muy necesario lo cual ella consideraba, no era.

-Es injusto que me quieras excluir de esto madre. Ya te he demostrado que puedo cuidarme sola, no soy una niña.-Le dijo su hija con semblante muy molesto y alzando su tono de voz. Miraba fijamente a Selene con ojos negros y azules enfocándose en ella.

-Eso es exactamente lo que eres, una niña. No tienes idea del peligro que quiero evitarte. Podrás ser todo lo fuerte que quieras pero no puedes pretender estar en medio de todo esto.-

-¡Tuve razón desde el principio, eres tan fría e insensible como una muerta! Espero que encontremos a mi padre para así no tener que soportarte todo el tiempo.-Le grito mientras sus ojos volvían a su color normal, llorosos, su expresión muy dolida y triste.

-Eve uno, Selene cero.-Murmuro David aun mirando hacia la oscura carretera que tenían por delante.

-Cállate y conduce.-Le dijo la vampira de mala manera virando su rostro hacia el cristal. El auto continúo en silencio hasta su llegada al refugio.

Pasaron las horas y por fin se encontraron enfrente a la casa a eso de las dos de la mañana. Al llegar la primera en bajarse fue Eve, quien con el silencio más absoluto, salió del auto, dirigiéndose hacia la casa sin esperar a su madre, como solía hacer cuando iba a cualquier parte. En su corazón se encontraba el dolor de haber sido tratada de aquel mal modo por su propia madre. Ella entendía, después de haber hablado con ella hacia unos días atrás, que su corazón estaba roto. Lo que no entendía era como podía tratarla así, a ella que tanto la amaba y que la había liberado de su prisión de hielo para estar con ella, cuidarla y darle el cariño que nunca había tenido. Ella solo quería que la trataran como algo valioso y sentirse amada. Lo menos que tenía como intención era sentirse como un estorbo en el camino de su madre. Lo menos que deseaba era molestarla y que ella pensara que sería un problema y que seria mejor no haberla salvado. Pero Eve tampoco quería que su madre la tratara como si no tuviera la fuerza para defenderse a sí misma. Podría ser una niña pero no era una inútil.

Ambos adultos se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar, ninguno comentando nada sobre la niña que ambos habían visto, había entrado llorando a la casa, ninguno queriendo comentar sobre el intercambio de palabras sucedido en el auto. En la mente de David era mejor mantenerse alejado de aquel tipo de problemas, en especial cuando una de las involucradas era la seria Selene. El había contemplado como en los últimos días, a pesar de que intentaba disimularlo y no dejaba que él lo viera, había experimentado una serie de emociones debido a la presencia de Eve, que jamás en su existencia como vampiro había experimentado. El sabia que sin tener que conocer demasiado de la historia de vida de su aliada, que ella no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas y que tenia una mente muy secretiva por lo que era justo pensar que el exceso de emociones que había sufrido en los últimos días mas la conmoción de tener a su compañero perdido le estaba calando en la poca reserva que tenia para demostrar paciencia. El solamente podía imaginar lo duro que tenía que ser para ella, que poseía una mente mas simplista, lo que era tener que pasar tanto tiempo en como para luego despertar un día, confundida y sola y encontrar de la noche a la mañana que tenía un ser que no solo dependía de ella sino que tenia expectativas de una relación con ella, eso agregándole que aun no tenían pistas de su amado Michael tenía que crear inconsistencias en el humor de cualquier persona, inmortal o no. El no conocía mucho a Selene pero si algo intuía era que una de las razones por las cuales había sufrido aquel arrebato de ira en contra de Eve había sido porque quería protegerla pero no encontraba como hacérselo entender, por lo que se revirtió a su manera brusca que utilizaba con los demás. Pero, como aquel definitivamente noera asunto suyo, el solo se limito a escuchar y comentar sobre los planes de los que hablaba con Selene.

-¿Me estas escuchando-Le pregunto su interlocutora con un tono muy serio y de fastidio.

-Sí, te he escuchado. Quieres que me quede con Eve mañana para salir a buscar a Michael pero yo me pregunto si tienes una idea donde buscar o solo te vas a ir por ahí exponiéndote a que alguien te atrape.-

-No es de tu incumbencia.-

-Mira Selene, es mi problema cuando se que llegando a ti pueden llegar no solo a mi sino a tu hija. No le haces ningún favor a nadie, ni siquiera a Michael, si te atrapan.-

-No me van a atrapar, yo sé cuidarme sola.-Le dijo en todo cortante acercándose a el y mirándole a los ojos como una fiera.

-¿No serie mejor la búsqueda si vamos todos? Eve podría sentir…-

-No. Tu te quedas con ella. Lo que dije antes en el auto es verdad, ella es muy joven e inexperta para involucrarla en esto.-

-Mira Selene no es mi problema pero ella ha pasado más de lo que crees, es todo lo que te diré al respecto. En fin que cuando vas a hacer algo nadie puede convencerte de otra cosa.-Por supuesto a lo dicho por David, Selene lo ignoro por completo cambiando de tema en un deje de desdén.

-La reunión de esta noche fue muy productiva, pero no logro sacarme de la cabeza la sensación que no deberíamos bajar la guardia con ellos. Hay que cuidar la información que les damos, en especial con respecto a Eve y su potencial. No confío en nadie.-

-Pero estas dispuesta a trabajar con ellos.-

-Sí, pero solo porque son uno de los pocos que no se oponen a hacer resistencia, además ellos conocen a otros clanes escondidos, tienen buenas conexiones y sobretodo, muchos de ellos llevan muchos años siendo vampiros, lo que significa que tienen mucha más fuerza que un vampiro que solo tiene unas décadas.-

-Mi padre diría que somos unos tontos por confiar en alguien que tuvo tratos con licanos.-

-Tu padre-Dijo cogiendo una breve pausa.-es un cobarde que pretende que volvamos a nuestra antigua gloria con mover un musculo.

-Tienes razón.-Le concedió mientras buscaba algo en la computadora que utilizaban para mantener contacto con las noticias.-Mira esto: ha habido reportajes de cosas extrañas pasando por un antiguo almacén abandonado que antes servía para almacenar diferentes artículos de autos. El lugar ha estado abandonado por años pero personas que han pasado por el lugar han reportado ruidos raros y sombras extrañas. El detective Sebastian dice que alrededor del área se ha reportado dos desapariciones, ambos involucrados con el bajo mundo, sus cuerpos encontrados después en un pequeño claro que hay a unos dos kilómetros del viejo almacén.-Le dijo David mientras leía el resto de la información que estaba en la pantalla de la computadora. Tan concentrado estaba leyendo el resto de la noticia y los comentarios de su ex compañero de la policía que tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que Selene había quedado completamente en silencio e inerte.

-¿Sucede al…?-

-Michael.-Dijo rápidamente la estoica Selene

-¿Qué?-Pregunto David con genuina duda

-La noticia, las personas desaparecidas: ese es Michael, el causante de las quejas y las desapariciones.-

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso?-

-En que ese lugar esta a una hora de aquí y en que todo este pasando en un almacén abandonado y por el hecho de que ambos muertos han sido delincuentes. Michael siempre se rehusó a beber sangre, era la parte de su nueva vida que menos le agradaba. El tiene que haber despertado igual que yo: confundida, débil y muy hambrienta. Si el entendía que tenía que alimentarse la única forma de que lo hiciera de un humano seria que dicho humano fuera una escoria de la sociedad, es lo único que dejaría su conciencia tranquila.-Dijo con vehemencia, raramente vista en ella.

-¿Cómo piensas que llego hasta acá?-

-Lo conozco bien, y si no me equivoco tiene que estar siguiendo nuestro rastro. No creo que sea una coincidencia que ese lugar sea tan cerca de nuestra actual ubicación.-Y la verdad, el tampoco creía una coincidencia que todo eso sucediera tan cerca en especial cuando aquella área era casi toda campo y muy pocas personas la frecuentaban.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Le dijo al ver que esta caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Selene, usa la cabeza por favor. Es mejor que duermas un poco y vayas cuando salga el sol, así nadie podrá estar merodeando. Nadie espera que aparezcas en ningún logar en pleno día y lo sabes.-

-¿Y se supone que haga que hasta la mañana?-

-Ve y descansa, habla con tu hija y en la mañana iras y estarás más preparada y más segura.-

-Bien. Me iré antes de que Eve despierte y así me evito el que ella quiera venir conmigo. Tú te quedas aquí y hagas lo que hagas no le digas nada. No quiero que vaya detrás de mí no solo a ponernos en peligro sino también a retrasarme.-

-Como quieras, buenas noches.-Le dijo David y a continuación bajo la vista a la computadora dándole cierre a aquella platica.

_Michael, ese es Michael_ era todo lo que ella pensaba. Pensaba en verlo y sacarlo de aquel lugar, en explicarle tantas cosas. Doce años de explicaciones para ser exactos. Aunque ella misma no entendía bien muchas cosas pero sabía lo suficiente aunque aun había áreas en blanco en el gran esquema. Pero eso no era importante, el asunto de mayor importancia en esos momentos era sacar a Michael de aquel lugar y traerlo acá donde estaría más seguro y sin la necesidad de matar a nadie para alimentarse, lo que sin duda traería muchas sospechas. Si desapariciones así continuaban ocurriendo en un poblado tan pequeño, tarde o temprano la policía y peor aún, los licántropos, se darían cuenta de que algo no estaba bien y la casería comenzaría. Solo podía imaginarse el rostro de su compañero cuando se enfrentara al conjunto de verdades que ella había sido obligada a saber en el trascurso de horas. El cambio del mundo, su actual situación, el tiempo transcurrido, la posición de los licanos en estos momentos, la escases de clanes de vampiros y sobre todo Eve.

_Eve. _

Al entrar al cuarto con todo el sigilo posible para ella, se dirigió al viejo ropero a buscar algo la maleta en la que guardaba el arsenal de armas que tenia. Comprobó rápidamente que tenía todo lo necesario para ir en su misión en la mañana. Sería algo rápido pero siempre había que estar preparados. Cerro rápidamente el viejo mueble para evitar que su hija preguntara que hacia y tener que entrar en explicaciones que no deseaba dar. Habiendo comprobado Selene todo mientras se despojaba de sus botas y se metía a la cama, que pequeños ruidos venían del lado donde dormía su hija. A pesar de estar de espaldas a ella, Selene automáticamente supo que Eve estaba llorando. Inmediatamente no supo qué hacer pues no sabía que decirle a un niño en una situación como aquella pero tampoco quería irse a dormir aquella noche dejando a su hija odiándola.

-Eve, tenemos que hablar.-Le dijo en tono clamado mientras buscaba la manera de que ella volteara el rostro, tocándole ligeramente el hombro lo que no logro porque al contacto de la mano de su madre en el hombro, la niña se aparto aun mas.

-Durante doce años espere por ti, durante todo ese tiempo viví sin saber nada sobre mi origen. Un día te encuentro y espero tantas cosas de ti. Toda mi vida la gente ha tomado desiciones por mí: como me alimentaria, las cosas que aprendería y hasta mi propósito en la vida. Pensé que serias diferente.-Le dijo la niña aun sin mirarla.

-Eve tienes que entender. Eres poderosa, muy fuerte, una criatura invencible, pero eres demasiado nueva en esto y no sabes nada de lo que sucede ni como son las cosas. No quiero involucrarte en más peligro de lo que es necesario. Solo tienes doce aNos, yo llevo siglos de experiencia.-

Su hija no contesto por lo que ella siguió hablando.

-Michael, tu padre una vez no siguió mis advertencias y el resultado fue que casi lo matan. No quiero que eso suceda contigo como tampoco quiero que te vayas a dormir pensando que preferiría dejarte tirada por ahí. No sé cómo actual contigo pero te prometí hacen unos días que te protegería y así será, es lo que intento hacer pero me es difícil si no me dejas.-Selene no sabia que mas decirle así que trato de terminar la conversación y dejar que las cosas se arreglaran solas. Además, ambas tenían que descansar.-Vamos, sécate esas lagrimas, vamos a dormir.-Le dijo y apago la vela.

Paso mucho tiempo antes que la respiración de la niña se estabilizara, indicándole a Selene que ya estaba profundamente dormida. Y paso aun más tiempo antes de que ella encontrara el sueño entre tantos pensamientos que la preocupaban. Fue casi una hora después cuando su mente se tomo un descanso solo para despertar pocas horas después, antes del amanecer. En sigilo, viendo la figura de su hija dormida, se vistió y tomo todo lo necesario para su pequeña misión, entre ello las llaves de la vieja camionera que habían robado de ANTIGEN. En silencio y dando una última mirada al cuarto se dirigió afuera de la casa. Rápidamente de monto en el auto, lo puso en marcha y sin esperar a dar oportunidad a que el resto de los habitantes de la casa se dieran cuenta de nada, se puso en marcha al almacén.

_**Bueno aqui se queda esto. He adelantado la actualizacion porque no queria que se quedaran esperando. Ya pronto veremos a Michael y con el vendran una oleada de problemas nuevos para ellos. Eso sin contar lo difisil que les va a ser a todos acostumbrarse a la situacion en la que se encuentran. Ya imaginaran lo incomodo que se va a volver todo para Selene y Michael con la presencia de Eve. Vamos a ver como estar continuamente expuesta a nuevas emociones afectara el caracter de Selene y sobre todo su paciencia.**_

_**Nos leemos**_


	3. Chapter 3

While You Were Gone

Disclaimer:

Estoy bien segura que han escuchado muchísimas veces esto pero ahí les recuerdo, yo aquí no gano nada, nada es mío más que la creatividad para crear esta historia, la que hago por el simple deseo de entretenerme.

_**Bien, aquí continuo esto. Se me ha hecho algo difícil subir el capitulo porque no he tenido nada de tiempo de estar frente a una computadora pero por fin he encontrado unos minutos para ustedes. Espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo en donde tendrán la oportunidad de hacer un viaje en la mente de nuestro personaje mas joven: Eve. Poco se ha visto de ella y es hora de ver que piensa la niña con respecto a lo que sucede a su alrededor. Veremos lo que ella hará cuando se de cuenta de la ausencia de Selene. **_

_**Yo por mi parte vuelvo y me disculpo por la demora pero es que entre las clases que estoy tomando y la peor gripe en la historia, no he tenido mucho tiempo para subirles esto pero por fin, aquí esta.**_

Capitulo Tres

El sol entraba brillando fuertemente en su rostro, cosa que a otra persona le hubiese molestado, pero a ella no. A ella le encantaba sentir como el calor del sol tocaba su rostro suavemente en las mañanas. Le gustaba sentir como la temperatura del cuarto cambiaba ante los rayos de luz. Durante toda su vida había vivido sin el privilegio de poder admirar algo tan simple y que la mayoría de las personas daban por sentado. Para ella cosas como estas, simples pero hermosas, eran las cosas que le ayudaban a recuperar su niñez perdida, a experimentar todas aquellas emociones y sensaciones que debió ir conociendo desde la infancia y jamás terminar. Cosas como el sentir el pasto entre los pies descalzos, la primera salida al parque, tu lugar favorito, tu día favorito incluso la experiencia de pelear con los propios padres, aunque esa ultima la estaba viviendo y tenia que admitir que no era lo que esperaba. En vez de sentir alivio por estar experimentando cosas que cualquier niño normal había experimentado, Eve sentía una sensación de pesadez en su corazón al pensar en los acontecimientos del día anterior. Lo que había ocurrido con su madre había sido para ella lo peor de la larga lista de cosas terribles que ella había tenido que vivir. En sus casi doce años de edad Eve había idealizado el sueno de ver a su madre. Imagino como seria, su relación con ella, el cariño que recibiría de ella y también la comprensión. Su madre para ella representaba un modelo que ella podría seguir y de la que podría aprender a tomar las decisiones que siempre le fueron negadas tomar.

Pero la realidad del caso era otra, su madre no era como ella la había imaginado desde que tenia memoria. No era completamente fría, y hasta demostraba mucha preocupación por ella y deseos de protegerla, pero lo que casi nunca hacia, aun menos en publico, era demostrarle afecto. Durante las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas de su rescate de los laboratorios de ANTIGEN, Selene se había comportado con su hija de manera mas que cariñosa para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Pero fue de momento, sin ninguna razón aparente, que su madre comenzó a darle menos muestras de afecto. Comenzó a enseñarle como pelear, como defenderse y como utilizar un variado numero de armas. Por días actuaba, enseñaba, planeaba pero pocas veces dejaba suficiente tiempo para que ambas entablaran una conversación. Eve sabia son la necesidad de explicación que su madre era una persona muy compleja, sabia que tenia sentimientos pues si no los tuviera dudaba que hubiese buscado a su padre con tanto ahínco o ido a los laboratorios de ANTIGEN para rescatarla, pero sus sentimientos estaban tan guardados que no sabia expresarlos. Eve sabia que la mente de su madre era como una tormenta, tormenta que pocas veces era visible por el mar de emociones que en ocasiones se dejaban ver por sus ojos. Pero eran tan pocas las ocasiones que tenia para analizar esto porque no era costumbre de Selene hacerse vulnerable de ninguna manera mas que las necesarias. _Por cierto, ¿Donde estará? _Se pregunto Eve mientras notaba que el lado de la cama correspondiente a su madre estaba frío como si ella se hubiese levantado hacia mucho rato. Inmediatamente te sentó en la cama alzo su cabeza al aire e inhalo profundamente como había aprendido a hacer en caso de que quisiera percatar un aroma particular. Aunque aun era bastante nueva en eso de utilizar sus sentidos desarrollados e identificar esencias particulares, había una que jamás olvidaría por nada del mundo y esa era la de Selene, la que curiosamente no se encontraba en la casa, si sus instintos le decían lo correcto.

Alarmada de pensar porque razón su madre podía haber arriesgado a salir tan temprano, se levanto de la cama y fue directo a buscar a David. Esa era otra cosa, su madre jamás dejaba a Eve con otra persona que no fuer a ella misma, ni siquiera con David. Siempre era este ultimo el que se encargaba de hacer todos los pedidos y mandados porque Selene no se confiaba a salir mucho mientras su hija no supiera defenderse y estuviera expuesta al ataque vicioso de tanto humanos como los lácanos que la buscaban.

Eve busco a David y lo encontró donde pensó que lo encontraría, en la sala de estar, enfrente de la computadora lo mas probable buscando información o contactando a ese tal detective Sebastian que los había ayudado anteriormente.

-Hola Eve, veo que estas despierta. No te esperaba arriba por un par de horas mas. Creo que no has dormido lo suficiente, tienes que descansar mas si piensas seguir entrenando con tu madre para convertirte en buena guerrera.-Le dijo con un tono demasiado despreocupado que incluso a una niña de doce años como Eve, le hizo notar que algo no andaba como debería ser.

-He dormido lo suficiente. ¿Donde esta ella David? Tu sabes donde esta.-Le dijo utilizando sin darse cuenta, el mismo tono se voz que su madre utilizaba cuando quería sacar información de alguien. Era un tono poco escuchado en una niña. Pero después de todo, Eve no era solo una niña sino también un ser muy poderoso, hija de padre muy poderosos como ella y por lo tanto, mucho mas madura para su edad.

-Ella…dijo que iba a salir un momento. Me dejo explicitas instrucciones para ti diciendo que has de practicar tu entrenamiento. Dijo que volverá rápido, salio a un asunto de negocios.-

-?Que clases de negocios?.-Presionó la joven.-? Ella jamás sale sin mi a ninguna parte, no le gusta. Se que sabes donde esta y no me lo quieres decir. Tu corazón se ha acelerado, puedo oírlo desde aquí.-

-Esta bien, si, tu madre salio. No te puedo decir a donde porque me lo ha prohibido.-

-Quiero que me digas donde esta. No quiero que le pase nada David, ya vivi mucho tiempo sin ella. Tengo que ir con ella y ayudarle.-

-Ella no quiere que vayas. Ella lleva mas tiempo que tu y puede cuidarse sola. Se te olvida que tu madre fue una guerrera por muchos siglos, es tal vez una de las inmortales mas antiguas que aun viven mas la sangre de Corvinus es prácticamente invencible. No te preocupes.-Le dijo mirándola a los ojos y viendo como en estos se reflejaba la preocupación y la incertidumbre..

-Bien, si no me quieres decir donde esta yo iré sola. Puedo olerla y seguir el rastro, tengo sentidos muy desarrollados, no necesito tu ayuda.-Le dijo dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose al cuarto a buscar lo necesario para su improvisada misión de seguir el rastro de Selene. Derepente fue detenida por el fuerte agarre de David sobre su brazo a lo que Eve respondió volteando y mirándolo con una furia increíble, sus ojos tornándose azul sobre negro de la noche.

-Suéltame.-Le dijo muy despacio y mirándole a los ojos mientras se sacaba de su agarre.-Podré ser una niña, pero soy mas fuerte que tu.-Le dijo mientras seguía su camino y se detenía justo en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. David inmediatamente la soltó, no queriendo probar la fuerza que el sabia muy bien, encerraba esta niña, pero al soltarla, encontraba otro predicamento ¿Qué sucedería si la dejaba marcharse? El sabia que Selene le había encomendado un trabajo, le había _ordenado _cuidar a su hija. Al dejarla ir sabia que si le sucedía algo a la joven, el iba a tener que responder ante la madre, un aspecto que a ningún vampiro, por mas fuerte y anciano que fuera, le interesaría vivir. Tampoco sabia como habría de detener a Eve cuando encerrarla seria inútil, ella rompería todos lo que le impidiera salir con su extrema fuerza. Virtualmente no podría detenerla, sino tratar de convencerla.

Mientras afuera de la habitación David buscaba la mejor manera de proceder ante aquel incidente, Eve se cambiaba rápido su ropa para disponerse a salir. Una camisa negra de mangas largas y unos jeans negros también, a la manera de su madre. Coloco rápidamente la daga regalada por su madre en un retenedor que se coloco en la pierna izquierda. Abrió el viejo ropero de madera y busco en la parte trasera sabiendo que esta era el area en que su madre guardaba su pequeño arsenal, pues anterior mente ella misma le había prohibido terminantemente que buscara en esa área. Eve tomo rápidamente un par de cosas y se las hecho a los bolsillos. Abrió la puerta y se topo cara a cara con David y noto como este bloqueaba la puerta como para impedir que ella saliera a su destino. Inmediatamente recordó las lecciones que había estado teniendo con su madre a diario e inmediatamente, aprovechando su fuerza, lo tumbo al suelo dándole en un punto que ella sabia era un punto débil a la hora del combate mano a mano. Rápidamente y sin detenerse a ver el daño que había causado a David ni como este lidiaba con la golpiza que le había dado, salio corriendo siguiendo el rastro que sabia pertenecía a su madre. _Se fue en auto_ pensó Eve al notar algunas huellas de neumático y al oler el olor de su madre mezclado con otros olores no naturales. Después de haber pasado unos buenos quince minutos corriendo se detuvo, no por la necesidad de descansar sino para averiguar bien la dirección que tomaría.

Aspiro fuerte mientras miraba a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie la seguia qy que nadie sabia que estaba allí, lo que sabia que era improbable pues su madre misma le había indicado que aquel área era poco visitada. Al tomar otra profunda aspiración noto que la dirección de donde provenía el olor de su madre era al norte, directamente siguiendo la solitaria carretera. También noto que el rastro no era fresco, por lo que determino que hacia ya por lo menos un par de horas que su mama había pasado por allí. Ella estaba casi segura que su madre seguía una pista de su padre _¿Pero cual? ¿Qué? _Pero no lo sabría si no seguía su rastro. Algo había sucedido anoche después que ella se había marchado a su cuarto. David había dicho algo a Selene que ella sabia, envolvía a su padre pues era lo único que ella sabia que haría a su calculadora madre salir corriendo en medio del día, arriesgando su pellejo y sin pensarlo por horas como ella solia hacer con todo. Se puso a pensar y la unica forma que hubiesen podido enterarse de algo seria por medio del detective Sebastian porque las noticias, como había dicho su mama, nunca decían todo completo. Así que esa debía ser la forma de saber donde había ido su madre y con que intención, tenia que llamar al detective. Ya tomada su decisión saco el pequeño aparato que había tomado de las cosas de Selene y que ella solamente reciente había aprendido como usar. Busco en el teléfono como había visto a David y a su madre hacer y encontró el nombre que estaba buscando así que marco.

-¿Bueno?-Contesto la conocida voz del humano que había ayudado a rescatarla del lío con ANTIGEN.

-Hola, detective Sebastian, le habla Eve, la hija de Selene, espero que sepa quien soy.-

-Si, se quien eres. Lo que me pregunto es que demonios haces tu llamándome ¿Ha pasado algo, estas sola? ¿Dónde esta Selene?-Pregunto el detective con voz algo preocupada por el otro lado de la línea.

-Es precisamente por eso que lo llamo detective. Necesito saber que información le ha dado a mi madre o a David en estas ultimas horas.-Le dijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a preguntar quien de los dos estaba interrogando a quien.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Estas segura que tu madre sabe que estas llamándome? Pásamela por favor.-Le pidió pues presentía que algo no encajaba en todo aquello. Algo andaba mal si Selene había permitido que su hija lo llamara a el personalmente. El dudaba muchísimo que todo andara como debería.

-Conteste lo que le pregunte por favor. Necesito saberlo.-

-Pero tu madre…-

-Ella no me va a decir nada y necesito oírlo de usted. Ahora.-

-Bien-dijo el detective tomando un respiro.-Ayer le envíe a David un correo electrónico con una información de unos disturbios que están ocurriendo por el área rural. Cerca del viejo almacén de llantas. En el área se han reportado algunas desapariciones y gente ha visto unas sombras paseándose por el lugar. No se mas nada, eso es lo único que le he enviado. ¿Es allá donde crees que puede estar tu madre?

-No solo lo creo detective, lo se.-Y a continuación le colgó el teléfono y lo apago.

Tan poca información pero que para ella era mucho. Ella sabia, pese a su corta edad, como todo lo que el detective le había dicho sonaría para su madre. Un almacén abandonado, no muy diferente al lugar donde Eve misma se había escondido hasta ser encontrada por David y Selene. El lugar perfecto para esconderse. El lugar para pasar desapercibido. Eve no conocía a su padre y era poco lo que se había enterado por medio de su siempre secretita madre, pero si de algo estaba segura era que debía ponerse en marcha deprisa antes que a David se le ocurriera la brillante idea de perseguirla.

Corrió, corrió y corrió, muy deprisa y siguiendo el particular olor de Selene mezclado con otro sin fin de olores que provenían de los alrededores. Corrió y corrió por mucho tiempo con toda su fuerza sobre humana y el olor se hacia mas fuerte con cada metro que avanzaba. Hasta que el llego al punto que el olor hizo evidente que había llegado a su destino. Miro hacia los lados y descubrió que se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo, no habían muchas casas y solo unos pocos establecimientos. Una farmacia, un bar, algo que decía que era la oficina de un doctor, unas cuantas tiendas y unas veinte casas a lo largo de la calle principal. La luz del sol brillaba grandemente sobre todo el lugar. Ella se escondía entre unos árboles y miraba todo desde lejos. Humanos paseándose con normalidad por la calle principal, hablando entre ellos, haciendo sus asuntos y siguiendo con sus vidas cotidianas. Sus rostros parecían tranquilos e inalterados, nadie parecía advertir su presencia en el lugar. Siguió estudiando el área y vio una pequeña colina mas allá del edificio mas alejado que resultaba ser una enorme casa muy antigua. Encima de la colina estaba un viejo edificio en ladrillos que se notaba llevaba mucho tiempo abandonado, tal vez mas de diez años. Eve enfoco mucho mas su vista y pudo notar con sus potentes ojos, la leve silueta casi completamente invisible a la vista de el auto que ella sabia su madre había tomado cuando había dejado el refugio. _Bingo _pensó, había encontrado a su madre.

Era aun muy temprano en la mañana, casi nadie se encontraba en las calles del pequeño pueblo. Miro rápidamente a su alrededor y vio lo que buscaba. En una colina alejada estaba el que sabia era el edificio que estaba buscando con tanto ahínco. Agradeció fervientemente que el auto que había conseguido David fuera un auto negro pues seria mas fácil de pasar como policía que iba a investigar lo sucedido en aquella área. No seria raro que un oficial fuera e investigar nuevamente el lugar tras las constantes quejas de los habitantes de aquel pequeño pueblo fantasma.

Rápidamente y sin haberse llevado el auto muchas miradas de los transeúntes, Selene siguió su marcha hasta el almacén. Aparco el auto entre unos árboles y salio del vehiculo no sin antes tomar sus dos armas favoritas y colocarlas en su cinturón. Camino lentamente por lo alrededores, buscando señales de vida. Comenzó a oler el aire a ver si detectaba algo. Nada. Decidió Selene investigar el viejo almacén, tan grande que le tomaría un rato buscar por todos los posibles lugares de escondida. Al llegar a la gran puerta dy hierro se dio cuenta que esta se encontraba sin cerrojo, muy probablemente que había sido quitado cuando la policía había venido al lugar hacia unos días a investigar los disturbios reportados por los que vivían aquí. Selene abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para poder pasar. Adentro tomo unos instantes para apreciar lo que tenia a su alrededor, conocer lo que la rodeaba, cosa que le habían ensenado hacia ya muchos siglos cuando comenzó a cazar licántropos por orden de Viktor. Noto que el lugar estaba realmente abandonado., había grietas en el viejo techo de zinc, las paredes de ladrillos, llenas de telarañas y de pintura vieja. Cables colgaban de todas partes y había mesas y sillas esparcidas por todo el lugar al igual que algunas llantas viejas y muchos papeles regados por todo el suelo. Aquel lugar, para los ojos de un humano, parecería que no había sido visitado en mucho tiempo, pero ella sabia mejor. Su olfato estaba entrenado para detectar cosas. Un ligero olor a sangre inundaba el aire seco y polvoriento de aquel horrible lugar. El aroma metálico quedaba disfrazado por lo que ella estaba segura era limpiador a base de amonio y aguarrás. _Muy ingenioso, pero no lo suficiente_, pensó. La luz natural casi no entraba por las pocas ventanas que tenia el lugar, sucias, llenas de una capa de mugre que seguramente te había acumulado allí por muchos años. Pero ella no necesitaba la luz, sus ojos estaban diseñados para ver en la oscuridad.

Avanzo por el lugar, inhalando el olor escondido de lo que ella sabia era sangre, probablemente humana. Busco por todo el primer piso, por cada uno de las habitaciones incluso hasta en el gran espacio donde la vieja maquinaria se encontraba cubierta de oxido. También busco en cada uno de los cuartos que ella asumía habían sido cuartos de almacenamiento de materiales. No encontró nada, solo vestigios de actividad bastante antiguos y una que otra rata viva o muerta. Mientras mas avanzaba mas sentía Selene una sensación que no le gustaba. Sentía como si algo fuera a pasar pero ella no sabia que. El lugar parecía completamente abandonado y aparte del olor a sangre no veía nada mas que la llevara a pensar que alguien aun seguía allí, ningún rastro de Michael. La mente de Selene estaba llegando a la concusión de que fuera lo que fuera lo que había estado habitando había, ya fuera licano, vampiro o Michael, ya no estaba. El lugar no daba muestras de nada. Busco detenidamente la segunda plata y comprobó que aparte de dos habitaciones grandes que alguna vez fueron oficinas, varios pasillos suspendidos y dos o tres criaderos de ratas de un tamaño descomunal, no había mas ningún lugar que sirviera para esconderse, además, aquel lugar había sido seguramente investigado por los policías y si ellos no había encontrado nada, lo mas probable seria que quien o lo que había estado allí ya se hubiese marchado.

En el instante en que Selene se disponía a dar otro recorrido por la primera planta una estrecha puerta en la oficina principal del tercer piso la llamo la atención.

No sabia porque no lo había notado antes, pero aquella puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, rápidamente tomo una de sus armas y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, tratando de oír algún ruido proveniente de aquel estrecho lugar. Con la mano izquierda abrió completamente la puerta mientras que con la derecha apretaba su semi automática, preparada para cualquier ataque. Pero en vez de encontrara a alguien escondido en lo que ella había asumido era un escondite estrecho, encontró unas escaleras en forma de caracol que parecían decender a algún tipo de sótano. Comenzó a decender por las escaleras, completamente conciente de que aquello podía ser una trampa y que ella podía ser emboscada. Pero no le quedaba ninguna opción y tampoco tenia un compañero que le cubriera la espalda ni equipo mas que las armas que llevaba pegadas al cuerpo. Tampoco conocía muy bien el lugar como para tener el beneficio de la pelea en campo conocido. Estaba completamente sola y a merced de su propia destreza.

Mientras bajaba cuidadosamente por las oxidadas escaleras a Selene le aumentaba la sensación de que estaba cometiendo un error. Ella jamás había ignorado uno de sus presentimientos pero no podía darse el lujo de no hacer nada con la sospecha de que aquel lugar de diese una pista sobre el paradero de su amado Michael. Por tanto siguió bajando cuidadosamente las escaleras, mientras bajaba encendía las velas que se encontraban a los costados de la pared con un encendedor para darse algo de luz. El angosto pasadizo y la empinada escalera de caracol parecían interminables pero no lo era. Al llegar al final de la escalera tomo una vela en su mano para ver donde se encontraba. Era una especie de cuarto secreto. Habían mesas polvorientas, botellas de licor algunas rotas y otras sanas. Del techo colgaban lámparas de aquellas que se usan para interrogación en las películas. Habían un par de sillas y hasta algunos billetes y cartas de juego. Sin ninguna duda Selene supo que aquel lugar había sido una especie de cuarto de juegos, probablemente clandestino, cosa que dedujo por su ubicación. Pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención, lo que verdaderamente atrajo la atención de la vampiriza fueron ciertos detalles de la habitación. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que las velas del cuarto estaban encendidas, el hecho de que habían una sabanas tiradas en una esquina a lo que ella pensó era a manera de cama y lo mas importante e impactante de todo el hecho de que habían pisadas sangrientas por todo el suelo.

Inmediatamente la vista de la sangre alerto los sentidos de Selene y esta comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron y enseguida supo que no estaba sola, que alguien la miraba. Camino aun mas lento hacia adelante y su pie se tropezó con una plancha de metal tirada en el piso, muy oxidada y que por ende hizo mucho ruido. Pero aun el ruido no logro ocultar el sonido de pasos que ella estaba segura que había oído. Inmediatamente Selene se puso en alerta, esperando lo inesperado. Su mano se agarro fuertemente a su arma mientras la otra esperaba lista para cualquier acción requerida por la precaria situación en la que se encontraba. En ese momento Selene se sintió agradecida de no haber traído consigo a su hija Eve, pues aunque ella estaba casi segura de que los ataques habían sido perpetrados por Michael, uno nunca estaba lo suficientemente seguro con nada y ella no estaba dispuesta a poner la vida de su única hija en peligro por nada.

Unos pasos se sintieron a sus espalda inmediatamente sintió la necesidad de voltearse para hacer frente a quien la observaba, pero un par de rápidos brazos fuertes la aprisionaron contra la pared mas cercana. Una voz grave sonó muy cerca de su oído.

-Date la vuelta con muy despacio y suelta el arma.-Le dijo haciendo presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo y ella así lo hizo, pero no porque se lo hubiesen dicho, sino por la sorpresa que la invadía.

-Michael-Dijo mientras que con esfuerzo se sacaba de los brazos para poder voltearse y ver el rostro que tanto había ansiado ver.

Los ojos de Michael se perdieron en confusión por unos instantes pero luego un destello de reconocimiento brillo en sus ojos. La poca luz no ayudaba pero ninguno de los dos la necesitaba, ambos poseían sentidos muy desarrollados y un extenso conocimiento el uno del otro como para necesitar aclaraciones visuales. Ambos conocían el olor del otro, sus facciones, su voz. Reconocían en el otro lo que ambos hacia falta.

Se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato, un rato que se hizo eterno, un rato en el que ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer o que decir. La mano de Michael fue la primera en acercarse a Selene, sus dedos buscando detenidamente comprobar que era cierto lo que veían. Su mano recorría el brazo de Selene lentamente, subiendo por su hombro, acariciando luego su hombro, subiendo por el cuello el cual rozo tiernamente un instante para luego moverlos hacia el rostro de ella. La mano tomo la mejilla de Selene y la acurruco a lo que ella no reacciono con mas que abrir los ojos como platos, mostrando la sorpresa que aun sentía por tener a Michael enfrente de ella. El calor de la mano de el en su rostro fue lo que la hizo reaccionar, saliendo de su no tan frecuente estado de sorpresa mientras ella también llevaba su mano al rostro de Michael y sin palabras le dejaba saber todo lo que ella sentía. Ambos expresaron en con sus ojos todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, el dolor que habían pasado al ser separados. Y, aunque ella no estaba acostumbrada a expresar sus emociones tan abiertamente, no tubo control sobre si y cerro fuertemente los ojos para impedir que las lagrimas que tenia en los ojos, salieran libremente buscando escape bajando por sus mejillas.

Por mas de cinco minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ninguno se movió, ninguno de los dos interesados en cambiar la pose. Solo aprovecharon el momento, dando gracias por haberse encontrado. Fue Selene la primera en romper el espacio que aun quedaba entre ellos, cuando se acerco a el y lo beso en lo que Michael sabia sin lugar a dudas que era un beso desesperado, el beso que era responsable de hacerle saber a el todas las emociones que para ella eran muy difíciles de mostrar, incluso a el. Los brazos de ella se colocaron detrás de su cabeza, acercándose mas a el y besándolo aun con mas fuerza por espacio de varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos pensó en nada mas que en la euforia de haberse encontrado.

-Selene…-Dijo el, separándose del beso pero aun muy cerca de ella.

-Michael.-

-Selene ¿Qué ha sucedido? Todo es tan confuso, no se ni donde estoy. Desperté y no sabia donde me encontraba, no se ni cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Yo…-Comenzó a decirle mientras se separaba algo de ella, aun tomando la mano su mano delicada entre la suya.

-Calma Michael, respira. Te explicare todo si tan solo me dejas. Entiendo perfectamente como te siente pues a mi me ha pasado lo mismo.-Le dijo mientras lo miraba y veía como la sorpresa volvía a aparecer en lo ojos de su amante.

-¿Qué diablos…? ¿Es acaso que lo que me ha pasado a ti te ha sucedido a ti? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Qué sucedió después del incidente del muelle?-

-Creo que es mejor que te sientes.-Le dijo mientras le señalaba con la cabeza un par de sillas tiradas. El inmediatamente las levanto y se sentó en una, tomando la mano de Selene nuevamente entre las suyas tan pronto esta se hubo sentado enfrente de el.-Mira, el cuento es largo, así que agradecería que esperaras a que termine para hacerme preguntas, esto hará mas fácil todo el proceso. ¿Esta bien?-

-Si, adelante.-

-Bien.-Le dijo tomando aire profundamente, luego comenzó su historia.- Hacen ya casi once días desperté de un profundo sueño. Desperté en un laboratorio donde vi que había sido atrapada en una cámara de criogenia. Estaba desnuda y desorientada, pero rápidamente eme recupere al oír voces en el exterior, voces de alerta, de miedo. Busque mi ropa que se encontraba guardada en el mismo laboratorio y me vestí y recupere mis sentidos rápidamente. Pero aun estaba desorientada. Con la intención de defenderme y averiguar donde me encontraba comencé a luchar contra unos humanos que querían volver a ponerme a dormir. A uno le pregunte donde estaba pero no me contesto, así que acabe con el. Luche contra muchos guardias de seguridad para poder escapar de las facilidades del lugar. Cuando por fin encontré una salida me di cuenta que me tenían rodeada así que me decidí a saltar por la ventana y note como el líder del grupo que se suponía debía atacarme me dejo ir. En ese momento no le di importancia y me marche, saltando por la ventana. Al primer lugar que fui tan pronto pude fue al muelle donde nos separamos y al encontrarlo cerrado y abandonado me asombre. Un guardia me vio y mientras me indicaba que tenia que salir le saque información, me dijo que habían pasado doce años desde que aquel lugar había cerrado. Inmediatamente supe que algo estaba mal. Busque al hombre que me había dejado ir y de el saque la información que necesité, luego le regrese el favor y acabe con el. El me dijo que me habían retenido pero que al escapar habían sabido que yo les guiaría al sujeto numero dos, eso era todo lo que me dijo. Yo inmediatamente pensé en que eras ese sujeto numero dos así que recorrí varios lugares para encontrarte. Comencé a recibir una serie de visiones muy extrañas que me guiaron hasta un edificio abandonado donde creí te encontraría, allí mientras te buscaba conocí a David, un vampiro que había detectado mi presencia en una de sus escenas del crimen y me había seguido. Fue el que me contó todo lo sucedido en los últimos años. Fue el que me contó de ¨La Purga¨, un proceso en el que los humanos comenzaron a destruir a los inmortales, vampiros o licanos cuando descubrieron su existencia.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto sorprendido.

-Aun no he terminado. Como sea, en el lugar descubrimos unos licántropos escondiéndose. En una de mis visiones vi como atacaban a alguien que estaba escondido a unos metros así que corrí, pensando en que eras tu, pero me equivoque. David y yo acabamos con los licántropos pero en vez de ti vi una niña, una niñita de no mas de once u doce anos encogida de miedo en aquel lugar. Inmediatamente note sus ojos claros y no pude dejarla allí así que nos la llevamos y nos pusimos en marcha en una camioneta. Fuimos seguidos por unos licanos pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante fue que mientras conducía vi como la niña, se transformaba en un ser, su apariencia física siendo casi idéntica a la tuya en tu estado de hibrido. Fue allí cuando supe que algo andaba mal y había algo que no sabia. Le entregue el volante a David y me puse a hablar con la niña. Ella me contó como había oído que pensaban matarla y que su propia madre que estaba a su lado jamás lo sabría. Y fue allí cuando ella me libero. Al decirme eso sabia lo que ella implicaba pero no quise aceptarlo y me quede en silencio, la niña mirándome con miedo. Llegamos al refugio del clan de David para que atendieran a la niña que se refería a si misma como sujeto numero dos, ella había sido mordida y no sanaba. Pese a las quejas del padre de David, Thomas, líder del clan, la niña fue tratada y descubrimos que jamás había sido alimentada con sangre. En el proceso de alimentarla vi sus ojos Michael, azules sobre negro ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Yo lo supe de inmediato y no quise decírselo a nadie por lo que me dispuse a hacer planes de irme con ella. Fue cuando me puse a pensar en ella como nuestra hija que pensé en todas las cosas que habían sucedido. No sabia como haría aquello sin ti porque no sabia como tratarla ni que decirle. Por fin, después de pensar en muchas cosas me fui a verla. La encontré jugando con una navaja, viendo como sus heridas sanaban instantáneamente. Me acerque a ella y allí fue cuando ella me dijo que lo que pensaba, me dijo que siempre había querido conocerme pero que le habían dicho que yo había muerto. Fue horrible, no supe que decirle. Ella me explico que las visiones era una conexión que ella tenia conmigo, ella podía ver a través de mis ojos y viceversa.-

-Entonces ella…ella es…-

-Si. Es nuestra hija. Aparentemente cuando nos capturaron estaba embarazada. Como sea, me di cuenta que algo quería la empresa que después supe nos había capturado, ANTIGEN, cuando la buscaban con tanto ahínco. Se la llevaron aquella noche y yo contacte a un detective de policía que había sido el superior de David para que me ayudara a encontrarla. El me proveyó información que después nos ayudo a entender que la empresa no era mas que una tapadera para encubrir una celda de licántropos que buscaban hacerse invencibles por medio del ADN de nuestra hija. Así que fui a ANTIGEN y allí se dio una pelea horrible en la que pensé que nunca saldríamos. Luche con el que después supe era hijo del director de ANTIGEN, un licano inyectado varias veces con un suero hecho a base de la sangre de Eve la cual le proporcionaba una casi insensibilidad. Al final logre acabar con el gracias al uso de una granada. En medio de la pelea había encontrado tu cámara y había visto donde te tenían, tu nombre era sujeto numero cero. Dispare a tu cámara con la intención de volver a ti pero cuando David, la niña y yo nos disponíamos a buscarte para huir de los humanos que venían en camino, tu ya no estabas. El resto es historia, buscamos un lugar seguro para escondernos y junto a David he estado tratando de convencer a inmortales para que se unan a nuestra causa de luchar contra los humanos y los licántropos que sabemos que están infiltrados en el poder.-

-No puedo creer nada de lo que me has dicho ¿Una hija nosotros? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Cómo se llama?-Pregunto el muy confundido Michael que pasaba sus manos por su rostro como tratando de despertar de un mal sueño.

-Su nombre es Eve, tiene apenas doce años. Es un ser muy poderoso, en muy fuerte Michael, tal vez incluso mas que tu-

-No puedo creerlo. Jamás hubiese pensado que…es decir…nosotros nunca…-

-Lo se.-

-¿Dónde esta ella?-Pregunto repentinamente preocupado.

-Esta con David. No quería traerla. Anoche tuvimos un desacuerdo. La he estado entrenando para defenderse pero ella aun es una niña, no quiero exponerla a nada si no es necesario.-Le dijo bajando la mirada tratando de esconder lo mucho que le importaba su hija.

-Bien, se que no la dejarías en manos de alguien en quien no confíes.-Le dijo volviendo a tomar su mano.-Estaba siguiendo tu olor sabes, he estado haciéndolo desde que desperté. ¿Cómo fue que viniste a parar aquí?

-Porque te conozco y se que si tuvieras que cazar y beber de un humano, lo harías de alguien que no valiera mucho la pena. Fue eso lo que te delato. Conozco como piensas.-

-Estaba pensando en irme de aquí, por poco me encuentran los policías hace unos días. Lo que pasa es que los idiotas no encontraron la puerta para entrar a este lugar así que pude quedarme unos días. He robado algunas cosas para hacer mi vida mas cómoda pero como quiera no era mi intención quedarme aquí mucho tiempo. Planeaba seguí buscándote cuando recuperara las fuerzas y averiguara mas de este mundo. No quería moverme demasiado sin saber bien. Sabia que había pasado tiempo pero jamás me imagine que habían sido doce años.-

-Tenemos que hablar mucho de eso Michael, los que nos buscaban aquella vez hace doce años, ellos sabían quienes éramos, nos buscaban por una razón. Quiero descubrir que es, estoy segura que fue la misma razón por la que jamás nos mataron. Pudieron hacerlo, pero no lo hicieron-

-Tienes razón.-

-Pero ahora debemos irnos, estoy segura que Eve ha de estar preguntando donde estoy y si ella de verdad quiere saber, tiene sus métodos para convencer a David. El no es rival para ella y temo que haga algo loco.-

-Se parece mucho a ti.-Dijo Michael poniéndose de pie y recogiendo las pocas cosas que había adquirido en el transcurso de unos días.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto una muy irritada Selene.

-Eve, nuestra hija, se parece a ti mas de lo que crees. No hace mucho caso a lo que le dicen, ¿No fue eso mismo lo que te llevo a ti a encontrarme aquella vez hace mas de trece años?-Le dijo este con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-Uh, cállate.-Le dijo con tono de irritación, dando por terminado aquel tema.

Recogieron en silencio por unos minutos, ambos trabajando para que las muestras de vida desaparecieran de aquel lugar. Fue cuando se disponían a llevarse todo y subir por las escaleras cuando ambos oyeron pasos, pasos que para un oírlo humano hubiesen pasado desapercibidos pero que para ambos inmortales eran evidentes. Ambos se pusieron en alerta, Selene tomando ambas pistolas en la mano y comenzando a ascender pos las escaleras con sumo cuidado mientras sentía como Michael le pisaba los pasos. Miro brevemente para tras para vez que tenia los ojos negros, estaba listo para atacar. Lentamente ambos terminaron de subir las escaleras, saliendo directamente a la pequeña oficina. Al poner un pie afuera Selene se tenso y tomo aire profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Michael la miro con preocupación mientras ella se colocaba ambas pistolas en sus respectivos lugares en su cinturón y salio por la puerta sin dar ninguna explicación a Michael. Este a su vez veía como Selene aceleraba el paso y bajaba las escaleras con mucha prisa. Doblaron y doblaron pasillos hasta que se encontraron en el atrio principal, lo que antaño había sido seguramente un área llena de maquinas, poniéndose enfrente a una figura de cabello largo. Una joven, una niña, no mas grande de trece años, parada frente a ellos con rostro de sorpresa. Los ojos claros de la niña miraban entre Selene y su acompañante de tal manera y con tan emoción que Michael supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-Mama.-Dijo la niña por fin dirigiendo su mirada a Selene que a su vez la miraba con furia evidente en los ojos.-

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Eve? Deje instrucciones especificas para que te quedaras con David. ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-Le pregunto Selene a su hija a la que estaba mirando directamente y a la que le hablaba con el tono mas frío que jamás Michael había oído.

-Yo…lo golpe como tu me enseñaste. Después corrí y corrí, seguí tu rastro, tu olor. Me imaginaba que estabas buscando algo importante.-Le dijo mientras daba un paso adelante hacia ellos y posaba su mirada expectante sobre Michael.-¿Es el…?

-Si, es el.-Le dijo su madre un poco mas calmada, su ira aplacada por el sentimiento, por la emoción tan grande que veía en los ojos de su hija. En ellos veía la ilusión de una pequeña niña que por fin había llegado a casa. Vio como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras cerraba la distancia entre ella y su padre, quien la abrazo fuertemente al ponerse a su nivel arrodillándose en el suelo. Por unos instantes no se oyó nada, solo el sollozo de Eve invadiendo el silencio del lugar. Selene les admiraba a menos de medio metro de distancia, justo alado de ellos, sin saber que hacer, sin saber como responder ante aquella oleada de emociones a las que ella no estaba acostumbrada. Pero el ver como la mano derecha de Michael se aferraba a la espalda de su hija mientras la izquierda acariciaba su cabello, ella no pudo mas que sentir como su corazón se conmovía ante aquella escena.

-Estas bien.- Le dijo la niña una vez que se había separado de su padre y se había secado la cara.

-Si, lo estoy. Estuve escondiéndome.-

-Lo se, ambas lo sabíamos, sabíamos que te esconderías porque te darías cuenta que algo no era normal.-Le contesto su hija

-Tenemos tantas cosas que hablar…pero no aquí. Mientras mas rápido nos vayamos mejor. Los tres juntos aquí somos un peligro, carnada servida en un plato lista para ser tomada.-Dijo a su hija, continuación dirigiéndose a Selene.-Me dices que están en un lugar seguro.-

-Si.-Le contesto la vampiriza.-Pertenece a David. Estoy de acuerdo, debemos irnos cuanto antes, mientras mas esperemos mas gente habrá en la calle y peor será. Creo también que debemos bajar por el otro lado de la colina para evitar conducir a través de la carretera principal donde nos verán todos.-

-Tienes razón, vámonos.-Le dijo Michael

-Un momento. Eve, tenemos que hablar antes de irnos. No debiste hacer lo que hiciste, hay una razon por la que te dije que no te involucraras.-Le dijo a su hija en son de reprimenda a lo que su hija respondió bajando la mirada muy avergonzada.

-Lo se. Pero ya te dije que pase muchos años sin ti, no puedo simplemente dejarte que te vayas cuando no se si estas sola o lo peligroso que es el lugar al que vas. ¿Mama no entiendes? Tengo mucho miedo por ti.-

-Lo se Eve, pero varias veces te he dicho que no deberías tenerlo porque yo llevo siglos de experiencia trabajando sola, puedo cuidarme. Además tu eres…-

-…Muy joven, si, ya me lo has dicho. Pero entiende que no voy a dejarte sola mama. Sabes bien que es mejor cuando estemos juntas. La ultima vez que nos separamos por un momento mira lo que sucedió.-Si, ambas sabían lo que había pasado, Eve había sido nuevamente capturada por ANTIGEN.

-Esta bien.-Concedió Selene a su hija.-Tienes razón, pero si es así como lo quieres, tienes que entrenar mas duro, lo digo en serio Eve, nada de excusas ni de no querer hacer daño a nadie ni nada, tienes que hacerlo bien.-

-De acuerdo.-

-Bien, ahora vámonos, estoy cansado de este lugar.-Dijo Michael para romper el hielo y a continuación se puso en marcha con ellas hacia la salida, dejando a tras aquel lugar al que el esperaba no volver.

Mientras caminaban en silencio, cada uno pensando como actuar ante la realización de que de alguna manera, pese a ser personas tan difíciles, era una familia, un ruido comenzó a oírse de entre los árboles del pequeño bosque que rodeaba la colina y la envolvía en misterio. Inmediatamente Eve sintió como su madre la colocaba detrás de ella y su padre enfrente de ambas, sus ojos cambiando a color negro, sus instintos a punto de salir. La espera no fue mucha porque tras unos breves instantes, justo en frente de ustedes, los tres vieron con cara de horror como un hombre acompañado por cuatro licántropos se acercaba a ellos con sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Y como dije, era cuestión de días para que el padre atrajera a la madre y a la cría. ¿Ahora lo ven? En bandeja de plata.-

_**Bueno gente, hasta aquí llegamos. Les hice un capitulo extra largo a manera de disculpa por la tardanza. Ya me he disculpado pero vuelvo a hacerlo: disculpen por dejarlos así pero he pasado una semana horrible, la gripe que me ha dado fue espantosa y eso combinado con los estudios no ayuda mucho. Espero les haya gustado a pesar que se que los deje esperando. Vale la pena, lo prometo. Nos leemos.**_


End file.
